Magic, Monsters, and Mayhem
by GermanRainbows
Summary: A mansion exists not very far from here. Terrible things have and continue to happen here, and some say it is haunted by the apparitions of past evils. Once you enter the evil's domain, you may never return. HetaOni, with OC's!


**Hi everyone, I got bored and decided to start writing a story. I don't quite know what this is going to be about... but it shall be interesting all the same. I hope. I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni.**

_**Third Person P.O.V. **_

Three friends walk through the forest, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Certain rumors about this forest have been passed around for as long as they can remember, even their grandparents had heard of them when they were only just small children.

They say there is a mansion, not far from where they live. Unspeakable horror has taken place in this mansion and left the old building haunted by apparitions of the past. Whatever had taken place in the mansion, nobody knows. People always go missing for days at a time and come out of the area saying they were only gone for a few minutes. Others come out of the area fairly disheveled, after a longer period of time, eyes widened with horror, mumbling about an evil monster. Some were never seen again.

This did not stop the girls from walking around the forest. It's not as if they did not here the rumors, and they were most certainly not stupid girls. They had weapons in case they were to run into said 'monster' though only one of them believed it was an actual monster.

"It's probably some guy trying to scare people," the blonde rolled her eyes, but gripped the knife all the same.

"Emma's right," the ginger nodded.

"And if it is really a monster?" the brunette asked.

"Then we trip you and run," Emma nodded. The brunette rolled her eyes. They were nearing the border between the natural world and that of the mansion. The brunette became antsy and paranoid.

"God, I hate coming here," she muttered to herself. She felt the entire forest was magical, but this place threw off the magic. It was like a dark, ugly splotch in the middle of a beautiful painting. It made no sense, but existed all the same.

"I don't think we should go any further..." Abby, the ginger, said, sensing what the brunette had felt moments earlier. Emma laughed somewhat nervously.

"Come on, just a little further, whats the worst that could happen?" she asked. Abby and the brunette stared at her for a long time before they realized she felt it too.

"I don't think..." the paranoid brunette's comment was disregarded by the other two who trudged forward bravely. She followed after them slowly, and carefully. The overwhelming feeling of dread ate at the pit of her stomach. She noticed the feeling fall over the other two and felt semi-relieved that it wasn't only her who was experiencing this feeling.

They saw a clearing ahead and every instinct in their bodies told them to run. They walked forward anyways. Perhaps out of bravery, perhaps out of stupidity. Perhaps a mixture of both.

When they entered the clearing, it was the first time any of them had laid eyes on the grand mansion. It didn't look old, or run down as described in the tales people told, but looked normal. And boring.

"See, nothing to worry about," Abby nodded, regaining confidence at the sight of the boring, old mansion.

"So much for your monster, Lauren," Emma giggled. Lauren sighed and looked around at the clearing.

"Do you feel... like someone has been here recently?" she asked. Abby nodded and Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're making something out of nothing," she said. They walked a little closer to the mansion.

"I dare you to go ring the doorbell if you're so brave," Lauren nodded to Emma. Emma snorted and walked up to the front door.

"Whatever," she held up a finger over dramatically. Her finger seemed to move in slow motion to the doorbell. It hit and they could here the toll of the bell ring out inside the seemingly empty mansion. A few moments passed and absolutely nothing happened.

"Well that was a bit anti-climatic," Abby said. Emma snorted, but jumped ten feet back when the doorknob started shaking spaztically.

"Who's there?!" Abby challenged. The doorknob ceased its shaking and a face appeared in the window beside the door. A blonde man with the biggest eyebrows ever. His eyes widened when he looked out the window. He started screaming and beating against the window, pointing at something behind the girls.

"The fuck...?" Lauren questioned, then turned around only to come face to face with the horrifying maw of the monster.

**Wow, this got more interesting than I thought it would be. XD Whatever, don't even know why I'm posting this. Review please? **


End file.
